Totally Sweet
by firedemon95
Summary: School's almost out for Lelouch and Suzaku. After much courage and much need touching things get a little hectic for them when school is finally out. I warn you I'll skip a few months every now and then. Warning Mpreg SuzaLulu.
1. Engagement

Ryu Akane- Welcome to this fanfiction. *bows* before I get started I would like to introduce my co-host. Mina-san, please welcome Sasori from the show everyone knows about…. Naruto.

Sasori- Can I go home now, Brat.

Ryu Akane- No, and call me Ryu Akane, Cranky Old Puppet Master

Sasori- No, I'll stick to Brat.

Ryu Akane- Any way on with the FF. Now, it's your turn to say what I told you earlier, Cranky Old Puppet Master.  
Sasori- It's not like I have a choice, right.

Ryu Akane- Nope! /^-\)

Sasori- *sigh* Don't own, Don't sue.

Ryu Akane- Good, Puppet Master.

Sasori- *walks away*

Lelouch watched as dry, brown leaves rolled across the cracked cement, outside of the Ashford Academy. School was out for a while. His mind kept popping back and forth between this morning's earlier events and now. A low knock seemed to drive away his thoughts.

"Come in." He called, not taking his eyes off the leaves. He heard the lock slowly turn and creak into place. The door squeak open then it was followed by a low hum of electricity. When he heard the low hum, he turned away from the window.

"Hey, Nunnally. What's up?" He smiled.

"Lelouch, are you okay? You seemed a little upset when you got home today. Did everything go okay at school?" She quietly asked. What was he suppose to say? 'Everything went well until Suzaku asked me something'? Yeah, how well would that go over with Nunnally? "I'm sorry, if I worried you. Everything's fine. It had been bothering me, but knowing I have you here made it seem insignificant. Thank you." Nunnally tilted her head. "Do you want to talk about it?" Lelouch shook his head, sending his black locks into a wave across his face. "No, it's okay. Let's go have some tea, okay?" He stood up, walked behind her wheelchair, and wheeled her down the hall to the dinning room.

When he walked in, there was already a steaming pot. "Well, some one had already thought that we'd be in here." Lelouch laughed as he wheeled Nunnally's wheelchair to the end of the dinning room table. After Nunnally was situated, he made his way over to the tray. He stared at it for s couple seconds, before firmly grasping it in his hands. The tray clattered as he set it down on the table. He took his place at the table and began to pour two cups of tea. He and Nunnally were talking about their day at school, minus the short break he and Suzaku had taken, when a low knock interrupted them.

"Come in." Again the lock clicked and squeak into place. Then walked in Sayoko. "Sorry, to interrupt you, but you have a visitor." Nunnally tilted her head slightly, with her version of a confused face. "Were you expecting anyone, Lelouch?" Lelouch blinked a few times, trying to guess who it could be. "Bring them in and bring in another cup. I have a feeling their going to be here a while." He sighed. She nodded before trotting back down the hall. "Do you have an idea on whose here?" "More or less." A minute later, she came back to the small dinning room. Lelouch stood up as the creaked open again."Whose here, Lelouch?" "Welcome, Suzaku. To what do we owe this surprise?" Lelouch tried to sound as formal as he possibly could. The look on Suzaku's face was of utter confusion."Lelouch, why are you acting so weird around Suzaku?" Nunnally questioned. Lelouch mentally smacked himself, after realizing that he should act like usually did."Anyway, Suzaku, come in and have a seat." Lelouch smiled reverting back to the way he usually acted around him.

Suzaku happily took a seat next to Lelouch. Instinctively, his hand took hold of Lelouch's smaller and paler hand, linking them together with intertwining fingers. Lelouch leaned on his shoulder, listening to Nunnally how happy she was that Lelouch and Suzaku were dating. Suzaku stayed for dinner, his hand never left Lelouch's for a second. After Nunnally was securely asleep in bed and the plates were cleared, Lelouch and Suzaku laid in Lelouch's room. Lelouch was almost engulfed by Suzaku's arms. Suzaku twirled little pieces of Lelouch's black hair between his fingers. Everything was peaceful in their eyes. Curled together while watching a movie."Hmmm." Lelouch sighed, contently. "Lelouch, is something the matter?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch turned a little to gaze into Suzaku's dark green eyes."I was just thinking how peaceful this is, and how much I love you." Suzaku grinned, leaned in and planted a kiss on his temple."I love you, too." He buried his face in Lelouch's hair.

After the movie was over, Suzaku released Lelouch's tiny frame and walked over to the window."Hey, Lelouch. It's pretty out, do you want to go out and enjoy it?" He looked at the clock on his dresser. A little bit passed ten."Sure." He took hold of Suzaku's hand and headed outside. The moon was full, slightly engulfed by translucent clouds. Stars decorated to night sky like a bejeweled shirt. The low hum of cars driving by, either on their way home or to work, was like music specifically made for them. Lelouch leaned his head against Suzaku's shoulder, and looked up at the starry sky."Could tonight get any better?" He sighed. Suzaku lead him over to a stone bench. Of course, every time he and Suzaku went out on dates, Suzaku never seemed to amazing him."There is one more thing that could make this night a little bit more special." Suzaku's free hand dived into his pocket."And what's that?" Lelouch questioned, never taking his eyes off the sky."Close your eyes, Lelouch."He did what he was told. He could feel Suzaku move around."Okay, Lelouch, open your eyes." He slowly opened his violet eyes to find his on one knee. In his hand was a little black box. Lelouch looked at the tiny box and then at Suzaku."Lelouch, I know we've been dating for several years. It took me a while to get enough money and to build up the courage to ask, but Lelouch Lamperouge, in a few months, when school is over, will you marry me?" He stared into Lelouch's shocked violet eyes, waiting for an answer.

After a while of silence, Suzaku started to freak out."I knew it; I asked to early, I'm sorry. Forget I ever asked." Before Suzaku could shove the box back in his pocket, Lelouch tried to enclose Suzaku's tan hand in his pale one."Suzaku, read my lips." Suzaku was still on one knee, Lelouch's hand slightly encasing his own, when Lelouch gave his answer by passionately kissing Suzaku. They pulled away, so only their foreheads were touching."So, I'll take that as a 'yes'." Suzaku smiled. Lelouch slightly laughed, he released Suzaku's hand. He looked at the box as Suzaku opened it. Inside was a simple ring. A gold band with one tiny diamond in the middle. Suzaku took the tiny ring and slid it into place on Lelouch's tiny finger. After the ring was securely on his finger, a giant smile made its way across both Lelouch, and Suzaku's faces.


	2. LemonyDream

RyuAkane- I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to put this chapter up. Since I'm not going to be home for a couple days I'll post a few extra chapters, and for being so patient I'll throw in two more. So please don't hurt me. *bows*

Sasori- What do you mean you're not going to be home, Brat? You're always home.

RyuAkane- Now, is that really any of your business, Sasori?

Sasori- No, it's not. But I would like to know.

RyuAkane- Well, you don't get to know. Any way, I would like to thank inuokamilove16 for being the first person to rate my story. Thank you for the wonderful feed back.

Sasori- Yeah, yeah. You know I don't like to be kept waiting so let me finish my part and let me leave for the day.

RyuAkane- Even if you do finish, you don't get to leave until I write the other chapters I promised I'd put up.

Sasori- *grumbles*

RyuAkane- Any way, now you can say it, Sasori.

Sasori- Don't own, Don't sue.

Lelouch's bedroom door slid open, and then two figures, pressed together, stumbled into the room. Quiet moans emanating from them.

"Lelouch, you don't know how happy you're made me." Suzaku said between kisses. He fumbled with the buttons on Lelouch's shirt, while Lelouch messed with his pant's button. They both triumphantly removed the articles of clothing they were trying so hard to remove. Then they both switched, Suzaku fumbling with Lelouch's pants, and Lelouch stumbling with Suzaku's shirt. Finally both were stripped of their pants, and shirts, so all that was left was the thin fabric of their underwear. Both could tell how hard the other was, and knew it wouldn't be long before both were completely hard on.

They flopped onto the bed, sending pillows a swan dive off the bed. Suzaku pushed Lelouch back into some pillows, that didn't do a swan dive. His pale skin looking even paler against the moonlight, and Suzaku's tan hand. Suzaku's hand was mapping out Lelouch's side, his other hand messaging a pink nipple, while his mouth was exploring Lelouch's mouth. Gaining a moan between their kissing, Suzaku stopped exploring his mouth, stopped mapping out his side, and stopped messaging his nipple, then began to trailing butterfly kisses from the nape of Lelouch's neck all the way down to his pale, slender hips. Occasionally, biting the pale flesh. This sent a wave of heat and excitement up and down Lelouch's spine.

He slightly arched off the bed as Suzaku began to retrace his butterfly kisses back up to the nape of Lelouch's neck. His breath occasionally hitching. Suzaku stopped to gaze at his future husband. His black hair sprawled out as far as it could. His pale flesh glimmered slightly from a thin layer of sweat. Wanting to end this infernal round of teasing, Lelouch looked at Suzaku. 'More' he mouthed. Suzaku nodded in agreement knowing they both were tired of teasing the other. He ripped both of the thin layers away, freeing the almost completely hard members. As soon as the fabric hit the floor, Suzaku's hand wrapped around Lelouch's member, gently stroking it. This caused Lelouch to arch a little bit more with each stroke.

Suzaku grinned as he watched Lelouch. He took his mouth and wrapped it around Lelouch's member. His hand wandering on the inside of Lelouch's thigh. Finally, both were completely hard. Suzaku released his mouth's grasp on Lelouch's member. A thin line of saliva connecting them together. Slowly, he made his way up to Lelouch's neck; he buried his face in his soft, pale flesh.

"Ready?" He panted. Suzaku's curly, brown hair against Lelouch's cheek tickled, and pleasured him more. He nodded, his cheek brushing against Suzaku's hair. Gently, Suzaku entered Lelouch. He started at a slow pace but slowly quickened his pace.

Within seconds, he could feel Lelouch's prostate. Lelouch's moans were getting louder with each thrust. Eventually, they both released at the same time. Their labored breathing was paced together, and both were dripping with sweat. Suzaku leaned in for a quick kiss before plopping on the empty space next to Lelouch. He wrapped his arms around Lelouch, and Lelouch did the same. Curling into Suzaku's chest, and both drifted off.

_Lelouch stood in a white space. Suddenly, there were little black chairs in small rows. A voice called out in the white space. _

"…_..the doctor will see you now." A young woman stood up, her belly slightly bulging. Somehow the woman seemed familiar, so he followed the woman. They stopped at a smaller room, with a medical bed, and a small computer. The lady managed to take a seat on the medical bed. Her hand placed on her stomach protectively. A low knock caused the woman and Lelouch to look at the door. A short man walked in the room. His white coat was to bright to be natural and was wrinkle-faced. _

"_Hello, let's have a look at that baby, shall we?" He kindly smiled. _

_She rolled up her shirt so her bulging belly was uncovered. She pulled her pants down to her hips. The doctor was rapidly punching numbers, and letters on the keyboard. Seconds after he began punching numbers, a nurse wheeled in an ultra-sound. The doctor didn't look up as he took a tube, placed some clear, semi-solid on the mouse, and then on her stomach. The doctor moved the mouse back and forth over her stomach. Her hands were at the sides of her body. The doctor's gaze tightened on the monitor. He moved the mouse over her belly a few more times. _

"_Is there something wrong, doctor?" she asked. The doctor sighed, pulled the mouse away from her stomach, switched off the ultra-sound, and wiped off the mouse and her stomach. He turned to face her. _

_She stared back, demanding an answer. _

"_I'm sorry to say that your baby has the newly discovered disease, Crow's Craine disease." The woman looked shocked. She didn't know there was a newly discovered disease, and she didn't know the side effects. She swallowed the lump in her throat, before beginning. "May I ask what that means for my baby?" the doctor's gaze was unsure about telling her. But, her gaze was twice as bad, waiting for an answer. He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. _

"_The baby becomes weak, their immune system starts to deplete, and in some major cases the baby becomes sterile."_

_The woman looked at her doctor, her eyes filled with worry.  
"And how bad is my baby's case?"  
"There's a seventy percent chance that he'll become sterile." The woman's hand smacked her mouth. Tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. _

"_What can you do to reverse it? He has to be able to bare a child." The doctor nervously rubbed his neck._

When the doctor opened his mouth, his usual voice was replaced with the sweet sound of Suzaku's voice.

"Lelouch, you need to get up." He felt something touch his forehead. Slowly, Lelouch opened his violet eyes to find Suzaku at his side with his usual smile. Lelouch propped himself up on his elbows, and kissed Suzaku.

"Let's go get cleaned up." Lelouch whispered. Suzaku nodded, slid the covers off of their naked bodies. The cold air captured their body heat, taking it far from their body's reach, leaving Goosebumps in their wake. Fighting against the rush of the cold air, they got out of Lelouch's bed and slowly made their way to the bathroom. Lelouch walked over to the cabinet to retrieve two towels and a bar of soap. Suzaku was busy filling up the tub. The air emanating from the tub was filled up with warm steam. Suzaku placed his hand in the steaming liquid, feeling the heat shoot up his arm.

"Lelouch, it's ready." Lelouch walked over to Suzaku with two washcloths and a bar of soap in hand.

Suzaku lowered his body into the tub and helped Lelouch into the tub. As soon as Lelouch was in the tub, Suzaku dipped a washcloth in the water while kissing Lelouch's neck. When he deemed the cloth wet enough, he lathered it up with soap, and began to glide the washcloth over Lelouch's pale skin. Lelouch's body was covered head to toes in little white bubbles when Suzaku was done. They switched, and minutes later Suzaku was covered head to toe with bubbles. His tan skin lightened with the white bubbles. Suzaku looked at Lelouch; they both were still covered in the white, slightly popping bubbles. They quickly rinsed away the bubbles and dried off.


	3. Announcement

RyuAkane- Chapter three is up, finally. Before I forget, my friends and I are randomly placed in several chapters. If you can find any of us you get a special surprise.

Sasori- Don't you mean they get a large case of elbow macaroni, Brat?

RyuAkane- No, all they get is super special thanks when I find the one who found me or my friends.

Sasori- I see. So give a list of your friend's names, that way they know who to look for.

RyuAkane- I'll give their nicknames not their really names. They'd kill me if they found out that I put they're real names.

Sasori- Fine, whatever.

RyuAkane- Okay, the list begins with Gunslinger, Codex, Kasumi, Pokemon Master, Abel, Seth, Mafia, and me, RyuAkane. I warn you though. Even though I put Mafia and Pokemon Master. They really don't show up, so don't get your hopes up to high. One of the rules, you don't have to put their nicknames; you can put the name or the occupation that is given in the story.

Sasori- So much writing.

RyuAkane- Yes, yes it is.

Sasori- Don't own, Don't sue.

Lelouch and Suzaku walked down the hall to the small dinning room for breakfast. Both dress for school. The door slid open. Nunnally at her usual place at the table. Wearing her green dress and folding little pieces of paper into cranes.

"Nunnally, why aren't you ready for school?" Lelouch questioned as he and Suzaku gave Nunnally a good morning kiss.

"Milly stopped by, while you two were cleaning up, and told me that school was going to have a short break until further notice." Nunnally explained.

"So, you mean we got ready for school for nothing?" Lelouch asked. They took their seats at the table.

"I say we all go out and enjoy the day." Suzaku smiled.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Nunnally cheered.

"What do you think, Lelouch?" Lelouch had taken a forkful of eggs when Suzaku asked.

He looked at Suzaku, fork dangling from his mouth. He blinked a few times before grabbing the fork, and tarring it from his mouth.

"Um… sure." After breakfast, Lelouch and Suzaku changed out of their school clothes and into their regular clothes. Then met Nunnally at the front door.

"Ready to go?" She nodded, Suzaku held the door while Lelouch pushed Nunnally through the door.

"What sounds fun? There's a lot we can do." Lelouch explained, happily pushing Nunnally.

"I think we should go to the park, and then grab something to eat." Nunnally suggested.

"I like that idea. Don't you think, Lelouch?" Suzaku smiled, intertwining his fingers with Lelouch.

"Sure."

"Lelouch."

Suzaku and Lelouch looked at Nunnally. Her head leaning back on her wheelchair.

"Yes?"

"I can move my wheelchair on my own, if you want to hold hands with Suzaku." Nunnally smiled, causing Lelouch and Suzaku's cheeks to brighten. She moved her wheelchair forward a bit, an inch or so away from the curb.

"Looks like she knows what she's doing, Lelouch." Suzaku took a step closer to Lelouch.

"Okay, let's go to the park." Nunnally smiled. They set off down the street. Nunnally moved aside, stopped, and everything as if she wasn't blind.

"Wow, I didn't know she could do that." Suzaku whistled.

"It's not polite to talk about people behind their backs." Nunnally remarked.

"Sorry, Nunnally." Suzaku apologized. She left an open space between her and the two lovebirds.

Suzaku's grip tightened around Lelouch's tiny hand.

"When are we going to tell Nunnally, Lelouch?" He looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Let's tell her at lunch." Suzaku nodded.

"What're you two whispering about?" Nunnally asked.

"We'll tell you at lunch, Nunnally." Suzaku grinned. Lelouch looked at his watch and then looked around the park. Children laughing, playing, and chasing each other. Flowers of all colors were being attacked by bees. Lelouch's mind went back to his dream and the woman. He kept wondering who that woman was. He knew what it was like to deal with Crow's Craine disease. He was born with that very same disease. His mother tried everything to make sure he could have a child. Even if…. that voice….. the color of her hair. He felt his eyes widen.

"Lelouch?" A hand passed through his line of vision. He shook his head.

"Did you say something?" Suzaku and Nunnally looked confused.

"We were asking if you were ready for lunch." Lelouch looked at his watch.

"Yeah, sure."

Suzaku and Lelouch glanced around the nearest market. There was very little to eat.

"Nunnally, do want anything in particular?" Suzaku asked. She thought for a while.

"How about something Western? I've always wanted to try their clam chowder." She smiled.

"The only place I know that serves Western style food is about two blocks away." Lelouch remarked.

"We can make it; it's not too far away." Nunnally nodded.

"Okay, come on." Nunnally stood at the front of the group. Suzaku's hand intertwining with Lelouch's. About two blocks later they came to a little brick building. It didn't look like it got very many costumers. The painted sign was starting to fade and crack.

"Well, here we are." Lelouch held the door as Nunnally wheeled her way into the building.

The atmosphere was calming and refreshing. Giving a false impression of America. The door slowly closed behind them. The rush of AC felt good on their sun baked flesh. There was a small counter when they entered the building. Covered, completely, in stickers of all kinds. A small silver bell covering about five of the stickers. A white piece of paper with bold black letters and a small black and white picture, maybe a chibified version of one of the waitresses.

"'Ring the bell for assistance'." Suzaku read. "I guess we should ring the bell." Suzaku's hand lightly tapped the bell, sending a loud chime echoing through the tiny space.

"Be there in a second." A voice called from behind a door with one tiny, round window.

They were guessing it was the kitchen. A second later, the door opened, steam following the figure. Her hair was short, brown, and barely covering her ears. She wore a large black T-shirt with the words 'Love', Peace', and 'No War', printed on the front in Japanese kanji. Her apron was also black; it went from her hips to the middle of her thighs. Her notepad was visible from her pocket. She wiped her hands on a pure white cloth, and threw it over her shoulder. She made her way over to the group.

"Welcome. How many?" She smiled. A railroad of braces covered her teeth.

"Table for three, please." She grabbed three menus from the stack and gestured them to follow her. They silently followed her to the far end of the building.

The table was clean and plates were stacked at the side for something.

"My name's Jorden and I'll be your server. Can I start you out with something to drink?" She pulled the crisp white notepad from her pocket, dragging a pen from the spiral loops on the side.

"What kind of drinks do you have?" Nunnally asked.

"Let's see, we have: Coco-cola, Root beer, Dr. Pepper, Mt. Dew, Ice Tea, Strawberry Lemonade, Raspberry Lemonade, Milk, Orange Juice, and Apple Juice. Basically, we have everything under the sun, Sweetheart." She grinned.

"I'll try your strawberry lemonade."

"I'll just have water."

"I'll have what Suzaku's having. It sounds delicious." Nunnally smiled. The waitress jotted down the drinks.

"That's a good choice. Oh, I almost forgot, today's specials are: Clam Chowder and Cheese Fries. I'll be right back with your drinks." With that she bounced away from the table. Lelouch snatched a menu and glanced over it a few times.

"They don't have much." Lelouch sighed.

"Nunnally, do you still want to try the clam chowder?" Suzaku asked. Nunnally nodded.

"I really want to try it. And what better way then as a special?"

The waitress came back with all three drinks on a black, round tray.

"Okay, here are your dinks." Carefully, she placed the drinks on the table and then placed the tray on an empty near by table. "So, can I get your orders now or do you need another minute?"  
"Nunnally and I are ready. What about you, Lelouch?" Lelouch placed menu on the table with a sigh.

"I'll take that as a ready." She laughed. Quickly, she pulled out her note pad and took their orders. After all the orders were taken she grabbed the tray and left.

"So, what were you two going to tell me?" Nunnally asked.

Suzaku and Lelouch looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"Nunnally, Suzaku and I are getting married." Lelouch remarked, quickly. Nunnally looked stunned and was quiet. Finally after a while she spoke.

"That's wonderful!" She cheered. Lelouch and Suzaku looked completely stunned.


	4. Planning

RyuAkane- I'm back from my trip! YAY! Now I can write more.

Sasori- *sighs* Looks like I don't get another break for a while.

RyuAkane- Any way, I'll be continuing now.

Sasori- Don't own, Don't sue.

Lelouch flipped through some papers Milly had given him asked him to sign. Occasionally, he'd look over the tops at Suzaku. He was flat on his stomach, moving a cat toy back and forth for Arthur. Arthur got tired of the cat toy, and took a bite out of Suzaku's hand.

"Arthur, let go, that hurts." Suzaku tried to shake the cat off his hand.

"Cats don't seem to like you much do they?" Lelouch joked. Suzaku jerked away from the cat.

"I don't see why." Lelouch shrugged, laying the papers on the table.

"So, what're you doing, my love?" Suzaku asked.

"The President wanted me to look over these before the last say of school."

"Isn't that tomorrow?" Suzaku questioned.

Lelouch's head landed on the stack of papers.

"Of course, she waits for the last day to give me these."

"Of course, I did. If I hadn't you would've waited a day after to work on it." Lelouch's back went ridged.

"President, I didn't hear you come in." Lelouch nervously laughed. Milly whipped her blond hair back.

"I came to see if you're done signing those papers yet." Lelouch held out the stack of papers. Happily, she took the papers.

"Thank you very much. I hope we have a wonderful graduation this year." She bounced out of the room.

"Well, she sure is full of energy, isn't she?" Suzaku laughed.

Lelouch sank deep into his chair, and sighed. He pinched the bridge of this nose, trying to ward off his incoming headache.

"It's like she's a kid on a sugar high." Suzaku walked behind Lelouch's chair.

"I'm sorry, my love." Lelouch straightened out in his chair, letting Suzaku's hands fall on his shoulders. Suzaku started to give Lelouch a message. A couple minutes into the message, Suzaku bent down and gave Lelouch a kiss.

"I can't wait to get all this planning over with." Suzaku kept messaging and giving Lelouch kisses.

"This is very relaxing, Suzaku." Lelouch grinned.

"I was hoping it would." Lelouch stood up. He walked to Suzaku and pushed him into a chair.

He wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck. Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch's waist.

"Think about it, in a couple of week's you'll be mine." Suzaku smirked.

"And you, mine." Lelouch remarked.

"Of course, of course. How could I forget?" Lelouch jumped off Suzaku when he heard the door slide open.

"Lelouch?" Nunnally asked, quietly.

"Nunnally? Is there something you need?" Lelouch questioned as Suzaku pulled him into his lap.

"It's time for dinner. Will Suzaku be joining us?" Lelouch looked at Suzaku.

"Sure, might as well stay the night since we have a late start tomorrow." Suzaku kissed Lelouch's neck.

A shiver ran up Lelouch's spine.

"Okay, I'll tell Sayoko to set another plate." Nunnally rolled out of the room.

"Where were we, my love?" Suzaku began where he left off. His hand slid up into Lelouch's shirt. He slowly began to message one of Lelouch's nipples.

"Suzaku, not right now." Lelouch's breath was starting to hitch.

"Come on, Lelouch." Suzaku's hand kept wandering. A knock interrupted Suzaku's fun. Lelouch turned towards the window to hide his flushed face. The door slid open with a creek.

"Suzaku? Lelouch? What're you two still doing here; I thought Nunnally told you it was dinner time?"

"We were just on our way, Shirley."

Shirley stepped aside so Lelouch and Suzaku could exit the room. After they were out of Shirley's view, Lelouch meekly punched Suzaku's arm. To give Lelouch's self-esteem a boost, Suzaku pretended that it hurt.

"What was that for?" He asked bringing his hand to his arm.

"You know perfectly well what." Lelouch huffed. To see if he could make it up to Lelouch, he intertwined their fingers. Instinctively, Lelouch laid his head on Suzaku's shoulder. They came into the dinning room. Everyone took their seats and ate. The plate were picked up, cleaned, and put away.

Lelouch had his usual book, while occasionally glancing over the book at Nunnally and Suzaku. He could clearly see Suzaku was messing with brightly colored piece of paper.

"Okay, then you pull through." Nunnally explained. Carefully, Suzaku pulled the paper.

"Okay, done." He held up the paper. It looked like a crumbled up ball.

"Bravo, Suzaku. You've made a crumbled ball of paper." Lelouch teased. Suzaku smirked, placing the paper on the table.

"I tried to make a crane."

"Don't worry, Suzaku. You'll get it sooner or later." Nunnally reassured. After trying one last time, Lelouch and Suzaku laid Nunnally in her bed and then headed to bed themselves.


	5. LAST DAY

RyuAkane- *falls on face*

Sasori- What's the matter, Brat?

RyuAkane- *mumbles*

Sasori- *sigh* I can't understand you when your face is against the floor.

RyuAkane- *sits up and yawns* I'm so tired.

Sasori- The go to bed, Brat.

RyuAkane- *shakes head* Not until I get more of these FF up. Any way, continue, Sasori

Sasori- *sigh* Fine. Don't own, Don't sue

Lelouch woke up to a warm tan body. He could easily see the well toned muscles.

"Good morning, Love." Lelouch looked up slightly.

"Good morning." He smiled. Suzaku planted a kiss on Lelouch's temple. He freed himself from Suzaku's grasp and flung the covers off their bodies. Suzaku slightly shivered as the cool air hit his warm body. Lelouch rolled out of bed and set his feet on the cold hardwood floor. Before he could stand up, Suzaku wrapped his hands around Lelouch's hips.

"Suzaku." Lelouch cringed a bit. Suzaku crawled his way up to Lelouch's neck. He sucked and bit at Lelouch's pale flesh.

"Suzaku, we need to get ready." Lelouch looked at the clock, his face filled with shock.

"We're almost out of time, Suzaku!" Lelouch screeched.

A knock echoed from across the room.

"Come in." Suzaku called. Lelouch looked at Suzaku, eyebrow arched. The door creaked open.

"I'm glad you're making yourself at home." Lelouch laughed.

"Are you two ready for your last day of school?"

"Why aren't you at school, Nunnally? You promised to start the ceremony."

"The question here is, why haven't you left for school? You and Suzaku offered to do something for Milly, didn't you?" Suzaku released Lelouch and walked to the large dresser.

"We didn't volunteer. Its more like forced." Lelouch ran his hand through his hair, Suzaku laughed.

"It doesn't start for a while, so I'm safe. But you two need to hurry." Without Lelouch noticing, Suzaku slipped out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah. We're working on it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be getting ready." Nunnally left while Lelouch got ready. After he pulled on his shirt, his face was inches away from an already dressed Suzaku.

The grin on Suzaku's face made him look like he was planning something.

"Don't even think about it." Lelouch pulled the black top shirt on over his white shirt and began buttoning it up.

"Aw. But you're just too beautiful. I can't help it." Before Suzaku could pin him down, Lelouch walked out the door, Suzaku following close behind. The time had finally come. Lelouch, Suzaku, Milly, Shirley, Rivals, Nina, and Nunnally stood in a small room. Milly was holding a microphone in one hand and was looking out over the school yard.

"Now, we'll have the party begin when you hear the tone." She held the microphone up to Nunnally's mouth. Nunnally took a deep breath.

"MMMMEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWW!" Rang out over the crowd.

Everyone was cheering as everything began. Milly placed the microphone down on the table and let out a relieved sigh.

"Great job, Nunnally." Lelouch smiled. With a few more 'way to go' and what not, they left the small room.

"Finally, we're out. Now, all we have to do is wait for a couple more weeks."

"Wait a few more weeks for what?" Lelouch and Suzaku went ridged. Slowly, they turned around. Shirley, Rivals, Nina, and Milly were looking straight at them, eyebrows clearly arched.

"Didn't Lelouch and Suzaku tell you?" Nunnally asked.

Shirley shook her head. "No, they didn't."

"Care to tell us, Lelouch? Suzaku?" Rivals questioned. Suzaku and Lelouch nervously laughed.

"Jeez, just tell us, will you?" Milly remarked, annoyed.

Lelouch and Suzaku gulped, loudly.

"Lelouch and Suzaku are getting married." Nunnally happily explained. Lelouch and Suzaku looked at Nunnally, their eyes wide.

"Nunnally." Lelouch shockily whined.

"Kyaa!" Suzaku and Lelouch looked at Shirley and Milly. They were bouncing up at down. They were like a swirl of orange and blond.

"Why didn't you guys tell us sooner?" They looked at little taken back.

"Um…. Suzaku?" Lelouch rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. Suzaku frantically looked at Lelouch then at the small group.

"You know what, I'm going to go and get that Nightmare ready, so we can make that giant pizza." Before any body could stop him, he bolted from the room.

"Damnit, Suzaku." Lelouch growled.

He turned back to the group. He took a step towards the exit.

"Well, this was fun but I must bid you farewell." He pushed the door open and then rushed out.

"Lulu!" Shirley called after him. He didn't stop or turn around. He really didn't pay attention to where he was going. He looked behind him, trying to see if anyone followed him when he ran into someone. Knocking them off balance. They fell to the floor, Lelouch flat on his back with who he ran into on top.

"Ow." Lelouch tightly closed his eyes.

"Lelouch?" Lelouch opened his eyes to stare into deep moss green orbs.

"Jeez, Suzaku. Leave me, why don't you?" Suzaku smiled at Lelouch's flustered ness.

Slowly, he bent down and captured Lelouch's lips. Lelouch gave into his request. He let Suzaku enter his mouth. He also let Suzaku's hand go wandering under his shirt. Eventually, Suzaku started unbuttoning Lelouch's shirt. Before Suzaku could get more than half way down Lelouch's shirt, he was stopped. Lelouch sat up, pushing Suzaku off of himself. He pouted as he watched Lelouch rebutton his shirt.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Aw, come on, Lelouch. I don't think I can make it to the honeymoon." Suzaku whined.

"Well, I don't think I can either." Suzaku grinned; Lelouch looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Well, then. We should fix that." Suzaku walked over to Lelouch and scooped him up bridal style. Lelouch draped his arms around Suzaku's neck and then Suzaku carried him towards his room.


	6. Lemon

RyuAkane- I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't put the next chapter up in a long time. There have been a lot going this month *bows frantically*

Sasori- What're you blabbing about this time, Brat?

RyuAkane- I haven't posted anything in a super long time and I'm apologizing for it.

Sasori- Any way can we just get started with this I have a 5 o'clock meeting with Leader-sama.

RyuAkane- Yes.

Sasori- Don't own, don't sue.

_x_x_x_x_

Lelouch's bedroom door slid open. Suzaku, still carrying Lelouch braidal style, walked into the room. Lelouch sprang from Suzaku's arms, rushed over to the door and locked it. He turned back to Suzaku, his back pressed flat against the door. Suzaku grinned as he stared into Lelouch's violet eyes. Suddenly, they rushed towards each other. Slamming their lips into each others. They tore their black jackets from their bodies. Then they slowly peeled away their white shirts, never interupting their kiss. As the two articles of clothing hit the floor, Lelouch's hand made it's way to Suzaku's thick, curly brown hair. His pale hands matting a good fistful.

A low knock interupted their kiss. Both panting, they looked at the door with a groan.

"We really need more privacy." Lelouch panted, grabbing his shirt, or Suzaku's. He couldn't really tell since they were both white. He pulled it over his shoulders. He unlocked the door and let it slide open.

"Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, Nunnally." Lelouch grinned. She nodded and made her way back down the hall. Lelouch hurriedly shut the door and relocked it.

"Tomorrow we are going to go and look for a place all to ourselves." Suzaku grinned, watching Lelouch peel the shirt from his pale skin, again. Lelouch slowly made his way back to Suzaku. Once he was standing in front of Suzaku, he straddle the tan boy. They started from where they left off. Lelouch's hand made it's way back into Suzaku's hair. He pushed against Suzaku's head, further deepening the kiss. Suzaku bucked his hips, almost sending Lelouch flying. They both could feel the other smiling. Suzaku picked Lelouch up again and walked towards the bed. Gently, he laid Lelouch down, careful not to break their kiss.

Suzaku pulled away, earning a displeased grunt from Lelouch, and then began trailing butterfly kisses down Lelouch's pale body. His tan hand snaked it's way along Lelouch's side. Lelouch pulled Suzaku back up and continued kissing. He pushed hard against his lips, he would occasionally bite the soft, pink flesh. Suzaku's hand weaved it's way down to Lelouch's thinly covered member. His hand gently gliding over it. It then worked its way under his underwear entirely. Lelouch gasped as cold fingers wrapped around his length. Suzaku realeased the member and stopped his assult on Lelouch's mouth. He nuzzled into Lelouch's neck. Gently, sucking and biting the pale flesh. His hand still wandering his pale, goosebumb ridden skin.

Lelouch wrapped his pale arms around Suzaku's strong, tan neck. Suzaku wiggled out of Lelouch's grip, and then wiggled down to Lelouch hips. He tore away the thin fabric, releasing Lelouch's length. He bent down, snaking his tongue around Lelouch's member. His hand wondering on the inside of Lelouch's pale thigh. After a while he stopped, he loomed over Lelouch before flinging his legs over his tan shoulders. Lelouch propped himself up on his elbows, so he was face to face with Suzaku. Suzaku took the opperitunity to capture Lelouch's lips agian. While doing so, he took one finger and placed it at Lelouch's enterence. He slowly pushed it into Lelouch, and began to thrust. Lelouch slightly gasped as Suzaku's speed quickened.

Suzaku pulled out his finger and extended another one. Lelouch draped his arms back around Suzaku's neck. His hands weaving their way to his hair. Suzaku pulled his fingers out, tore away his own underwear, switching his fingers for his own member. He entered Lelouch and slowly he started thrusting farther into him. With every thrust, Lelouch dug his nails into Suzaku's tan flesh. Leaving behind tiny lines of red. Blood droplets, the size of pin heads, slowly seeped from the thin lines.

"Suz...Suzaku..." Lelouch panted, "I can't wait...much longer."

"Hold on, Lelouch. I'm almost there." A few more thrust later, they both released, leaving both of them covered with sweat. They couldn't hold their own body weight any more. Lelouch collasped under Suzaku. Suzaku laied on Lelouch's sweat drenched stomach.

Lelouch stroked the tuff of curly, brown hair. He felt Suzaku nuzzle closer to his body, some what like a kid trying to warm himself with a blanket filled with holes. After a while, Suzaku rolled off of Lelouch's stomach. He pulled Lelouch's pale, naked body towards him. They switched, Lelouch nuzzled Suzaku's tan chest and Suzaku stroking and twisting the dark strands of hair. Slowly their eyes got heavy and began to close and open again.

_Lelouch slowly opened his eyes. only to view the same white medical room, the woman on the medical table, and the doctor on a stool infront of the table. He quickly made his way next to the woman. Her face twisted with concern and shock. The doctor sighed as he ran his hand through his salt and pepper hair. He tore the glasses from his face and pinched the top of his nose, trying to ward off an incoming headache. _

_"Is there away to reverse it? He needs to be able to bare a child." She growled. He pushed his glasses back on his nose._

_"There is away, but its very toublesome for your child." The doctor explained. She slammed her hand on the table, crumpling the paper. "I don't care. He needs to have a child." Her eyes were almost on fire. The doctor slightly rolled back. He rolled back into his place infron of the table. _

_"We can implant a false uterus. It functions just like a regular one. He'd have to be very careful, though. With his already weak state the loss of iron won't help." _

Before the doctor could coninue, Lelouch's eyes shot open. He was no longer staring at the white medical room and was now staring at Suzaku's tan chest. He quickly wiggled out of Suzaku's grip. His hand slammed against his mouth. He rushed out out of his room and into the bathroom. Slamming the door shut, jumping from the door frame, and landing infront of the toilet with a thud.


	7. The Unexpected

RyuAkane- Hey, its me, Ryu Akane. its like way passed midnight. My friends and I are sitting in my basment finishing up our fabulous video.  
Kasumi- Ryu, what're you doing?  
RyuAkane- I'm explaining what's going on here at our fabulous Bankai headquaters.  
Sasori- *walks in and suddenly stops* Wait there should only be one of you here but I see two.  
RyuAkane- You can go home for the day, Sasori. Your services are not need for today.  
Sasori- *shrugs* Okay, whatever. I'm going to go rape Deidara. *walks out of room*  
Kasumi- *waves rapidly* Bye, Sasori!  
RyuAkane- Any way, Kasumi, lets get back on topic.  
Kasumi- *tilts head to side* What topic is that, Ryu?  
RyuAkane- I just need to you to say what I taught you earlier, okay?  
Kasumi- Oh, okay. *stares off into space*  
RyuAkane- Um... Kasumi? *waves hand in front of face*  
Kasumi- Huh? What?  
RyuAkane- Say what I told you so we can get on with the fanfiction.  
Kasumi- Okay! ^^  
RyuAkane- *sigh*  
Kasumi- Don't own, don't sue.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

Suzaku tried pulling Lelouch's body to his own. Nothing was there. He slowly opened his eyes, only to stare at white sheets. He propped himself up on one elbow and rubbed his eyes. The room was quiet, except for the faint sound of someone throwing up.  
"Lelouch?" He tossed the sheets from his body, pulled on some sweats, ran a hand through his messy hair, and walked out of the room. When he got to the hall he looked around, the only light was the moon and the bathroom. He popped his head back in the room.  
"Its to be expected." He sighed. He pulled his head from the room and continued to the bathroom.

There was a think strip of light coming from the bathroom floor. Suzaku leaned his head against the door and gently knocked.  
"Lelouch? Are you okay?" He could almost see him jump.  
"I'm fine. Go back to bed. We have a big morning, don't we?" Lelouch laughed, nervously. Instantly, his hand flew to the handle. He was temped to force the door open, grab Lelouch, and force him to tell him the truth. He sighed and then released the door.  
"Yeah. I'll see you in bed." There was no point in fighting with Lelouch. Slowly, he walked back to the room. He got to the bed, wrapped himself in the blankets, and stared at the ceiling.  
Lelouch leaned against the door with an exasperated sigh. He brought his hand up and swiped it across his mouth. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Not really trying to stop a headache, but to help him think.  
'If I really am..., how will I tell Suzaku?' all different sences played in his mind like _Twilight_ After a while, he stood up, cleaned up a bit, and then made his way back to the room. When the door opened, Suzaku looked at the door. He watched as Lelouch made his way over to the bed and duck under the covers. Intictively, he curled into Suzaku. Wrapping his arms around Suzaku and Suzaku pulling on Lelouch. Lelouch fell asleep while Suzaku twisted the dark pieces of hair between his fingers.  
Slowly, falling back into a deep slumber. An annoying beeping noise threatened to ruin Suzaku's sllep. he pulled a pillow over his head, mumbling something about 'no school so why the hell was the alarm clock on?' There was no answer. After it wouldn't stop he sat up, knocking the pillow from his head. Slowly, he got up and slammed his fist against the clock, silencing the damn thing for good. He yawned, rubbing his neck. He looked at the bed, Lelouch was hugging a pillow, his dark hair spewen every where. Suzaku walked over to the bed.  
He sat next to Lelouch. Gently, moving strands of hair from his face. Slowly, suzaku bent down and kissed Lelouch's temple. Lelouch slightly stirred, slowly opening then closing his eyes. He smiled and yawned.  
"What time is it?" Suzaku bent over again, capturing Lelouch's lips.  
"Time for you to get a watch." Suzaku grinned.  
"Hahaha, Suzaku. You're so funny." Lelouch saracastically laughed. They got ready for their very long day. Lelouch waited for Suzaku by the door.  
"Lelouch, where are you guys going?" Nunnally asked.  
"We are going and looking for a place. We can't stay at the academy forever." Lelouch smiled.  
They heard the click of Suzaku's boots as a strode over.  
"And if we find a big enough place, we'll be taking you with ys." Suzaku added.  
"Really?" Nunnally happily asked. Suzaku and Lelouch nodded.  
"Lelouch." She made a gesture to come closer. He bent closer to Nunnally.  
"I know there's something you need to tell us and a very very important thing you need to tell Suzaku." Nunnally whispered. Lelouch went ridged. He straightened back out and swallowed the lump in the back of his throat.  
"Um... I'll tell him later, okay? So, let's go." Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's hand and started towards the door.  
It was hours later when they returned. Lelouch shut the door with an exsasted sigh.  
"Welcome back." The low hum of Nunnally' wheelchair was slowly making its way toward them.  
"We're back." Suzaku smiled.  
"Find any good places?  
"One." Lelouch slid off his jacket and then draped it over his arm. Nunnally smiled, lightly.  
"We placed a bid so we'll have to wait." Suzaku explained.  
"Um... I forgot something, so start eating without me." Lelouch started to put his jacket back on.  
"I'll go with you."  
"No, I'll just run and get it. I won't be gone for long." he rushed out the door. Suzaku and Nunnally blinked at the closed door.  
Lelouch's back was against the door. He slid from the door and made his way to the conviniance store. He went in and the came back out. The sound of the plastic bag crumbling filled the air as he ran back to the house. Once he got passed the front door, he made his way toward the nearest bathroom. He placed the plastic bag on the counter, he rushed toward the door to check if it was locked, and then made his way back to the counter. He gulped as he slowly pulled out the contents of the bag and placed them on the counter.


	8. Unexpected Results

RyuAkane- Hey, whats up my readers.  
Sasori- *walks into room* Do you need my services today?  
RyuAkane- I was just about to call you, Sasori.  
Sasori- So that means you need me?  
RyuAkane- *nodds*  
Sasori- Damn  
RyuAkane- Anyway, I would seriously luv it if more people would review because I really really need the hurt and the love from you people.  
Sasori- Since when did you start begging?  
RyuAkane- Just now.  
Sasori- Okay  
RyuAkane- Any way, Sasori. You can start now.  
Sasori- Don't own, Don't sue. *Sighs and heads towards the door* Later, Brat.

X_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

Lelouch nervously paced infront of the counter, waiting for the white stick to tell him something. He was on the last one he had bought. All the previous ones had shown that horrifying little pink plus sign.  
'Come on, come on.' He jumped at the tiny knock.  
"Lelouch, dinner's ready." Lelouch opened the door a crack.  
"Okay, I'll be there in a second."He nervously laughed. He quickly went back to the counter. It was showing results. A little pink plus sign.  
'Damnit.' His hand glided down his face, thinking it would take away the horror and frustration. Only, that wasn't the case. Lelouch did his best to hide the horrible things and then went to join Nunnally and Suzaku. He slid into his chair like a plank of wood. Suzaku placed his hand on his forehead.  
"Are you alright, Lelouch?" He slightly flinched.  
"I'm fine. I'll tell you later, first let's eat." Before Suzaku could protest, he picked up and began eating.

Dinner was silent as was washing the dishes. Lelouch laid on his bed, hugging a pillow and staring at the ceiling. The door opened, but he didn't seem to notice. He just continued to watch the ceiling. His vision move from side to side a bit as someone climbed on the bed so they could sit next to him. Suzaku's head was now in his line of vision. The white ceiling and the light made his wet hair shine almost like an angel.  
"So what was it you were going to explain to me?" Suzaku sweetly asked. Lelouch sat up, tightening his grip on the pillow and then began to explain about Crow's Craine disease.  
"And on that cheery note; I'm pregnant." He quickly added. He grabbed the blanket, threw it over his head, and pretended to be asleep. Suzaku looked at the blob that concealed Lelouch.

He made his way over to the side and laid there. Looking at the blanket.  
"Are you sure?" Lelouch slightly lifted the blanket to reveal a violet eye.  
"I'm positive." Suzaku pulled the blanket from Lelouch's head. Lelouch looked up at Suzaku to find a gaint smile.  
"You're not mad?" Lelouch asked, weakly.  
"How could I?" Suzaku cupped Lelouch's cheeks in the palms of his hands. He leaned forward, capturing his lips in a celebratory kiss. He pulled back, leaving only their foreheads touching, the smile still on his face.

Soon it disappeared and his face filled with concern.  
"Do you think the house we picked will be big enough?" Suzaku hasitly asked.  
Lelouch happily nodded. "Why do you think I picked that house?"  
"I thought it was because it was wheelchair accessable."  
"That was part of the reason. The other was because there were four rooms." Lelouch explained. Suzaku kissed the top of Lelouch's head. Lelouch got out of the bed and turned off the light. Slowly, he climbed into bed. Suzaku pulled Lelouch into his stomach. He let his hands rest on Lelouch's pale stomch and kissed his neck. Slowly, they feel asleep.

Suzaku woke up to an empty bed the next morning. He smelt a faint aroma of pancakes and warm maple syrup. Wanting to find the source of the aroma, he got up and followed the smell. Not noticing where he was walking, he walked into a door. He staggered back and opened the door. Lelouch and Nunnally sat at the table, laughing.  
"Is that pancakes and maple syrup, I smell?" Suzaku asked, sniffing the air.  
"I was coming to get you." Lelouch remarked as Suzaku placed a morning kiss on his lips. Suzaku took his deat next to Lelouch. They were piling pancakes on their plates, when the phone rang.  
"I'll get it." Nunnally rolled over to the phone and picked it up.  
"Hello?" She spoke quietly, "No, I'm his sister, but I can get him for you." She backed away from the stand, "Lelouch, it's for you. He says he's from the house relatior." Lelouch shoved a pancake in his mouth. He walked over to the phone and took it from Nunnally.

He swallowed the pancake in his mouth.  
"Hello, Lelouch speaking." He went quiet, but his face lit up.  
"Yeah, sure. We'll see you then. Thanks, bye." Lelouch placed the phone back on the receiver. He turned to Suzaku, who had syrup making its way down the side of his mouth, a smile plastered on his face. Lelouch quickly made his way over to Suzaku, cupped his cheeks, and captured his lips in a celebratory kiss, cleaning off some of the maple syrup.  
"We got the house!" Lelouch shouted. Suzaku jumped from his chair and hugged Lelouch. They looked at Nunnally. Her eyes were no longer closed. They were the bright blue eyes Lelouch knew well.

Suzaku and Lelouch slowly crept over to Nunnally, not sure what to do.  
"Lelouch?" She moved her bueatiful blue eyes.  
"Yeah?" Suzaku watched carefully.  
"I think I can see again." She quietly remarked. Wanting to if she really could see if it was true, Suzaku went and grabbed a picture book.  
"Nunnally, we're going to show you a picture and you going to tell us what's in the picture." Nunnally nodded as he flipped open to the first page. Nunnally studied the page for a second.  
"I see two yellow ducks." Lelouch and Suzaku looked at the book, sure enough there were two yellow ducks.  
"Okay, how about this one?" Suzaku flipped two pages.  
"I see a green turtle and a blue fish." They looked at the page. Lelouch latched himself onto his sister.  
"It's back, Nunnally. It's finally back."

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	9. Results

RyuAkane- Hello, we start I would love to say thank you to the following people for reviewing: SasuSaku245, Inuokamilove16, and disenchatedlife. I thank you for reviwing.  
Sasori- I don't care if you aren't finished I'm saying my line.  
RyuAkane- Okay, I won't stop you.  
Sasori- Don't own, don't sue.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

Lelouch taped the last box shut.  
"There, all packed up." He kicked the box out into the hallway with the rest of the boxes. He glanced around before he left to check on Nunnally. She was sitting in the middle of an empty room, staring out a window. He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his slightly bulging belly. It wasn't that big, but he was far enough a long that his mood swings were getting more and more frequenant.  
"You ready to go, Nunnally?" Lelouch asked. She turned her wheelchair around and smiled.  
"Yeah, just one more box. It's light enough for me to carry. Can you hand it to me?"  
"Sure." Lelouch pushed a box off of the dresser and passed it to Nunnally.  
"Why don't we go get something to eat, then we can start unpacking and arranging the house?" Lelouch asked, happily.

Nunnally nodded as they grabbed a few more light boxes and put them into the moving van.  
"We'll have Suzaku come an dget the rest of the boxes." Lelouch remarkedas he closed the moving van door. "What sounds good to eat?" He asked as he wiped dust from his hands.  
"Let's get something quick." Nunnally remarked. THey left the academy, bought their food, and went to the new house. hey dat on the cream colored carpet in the living room. Just when Lelouch got up to put Suzaku's dinner in the fridge, Suzaku opened the door. He loosened his dark green tie and unbottoned his rust colored uniform jacket.  
"I'm home." Lelouch stuck his head out of the kitchen.  
"Welcome back, we have your dinner."

Suzaku made his way into the kitchen.  
"Hey, do you think you should be eating such greasy foods?" Suzaku laughed, wrapping his arms around Lelouch's waist and kissing his neck.  
"Well, there is this wonderful thing called 'cravings'." Lelouch grinned.  
"When is that OB appointment, any way?" Suzaku asked, unraveling his arms so he could eat.  
"Tomorrow, while Nunnally is at school." Nunnally looked up.  
"It's already time for school?" Nunnally asked. Suzaku and Lelouch nodded.  
"Well, are the bed in place? Or set up?" Suzaku questioned.  
"I got Nunnally's bed frame up, but that's it." Lelouch explained.  
"So as soon as we get the mattress and it made, you're going to bed, Nunnally." Suzaku and Leouch looked at Nunnally. After Suzaku finished dinner, they went to Nunnally's room and began to finish making Nunnally's bed. Her sheets neatly placed on the bed, lelouch and Suzaku helped Nunnally get ready for bed. She was placed in bed and then almost instantly fell asleep.

They quietly exited the room.  
"So,all that's left is our bed." Lelouch and Suzaku made their way down the hall to their room and began making their bed. Soon afterward, they went to bed. The next morning, Lelouch was getting Nunnally ready for school. He walked her to the school grounds. After she was safely on campus, he headed back to the house. He wasn't expecting Suzaku to be up and wondering around, putting things away.  
"Hey, you could've slept in. We have an hour until it's time to go to the appointment." He wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck.  
"Knowing there was all this syuff to be unpacked, it just freaked me out." They unpacked and put away the misalaneous items, until it was time to go. It had taken them weeks to find a Crow's Craine clinic. But when they did it was really packed. They made their way to the front desk to check in. The securtary hnded them a brown clipboard and a purple flower pen. They filled it out, handed it to the securtary, and a half a minute later they were called back.

They followed a nurse into a cream colored medical room.  
"The doctor will be into see you soon." The nurse bowed and then left. Suzaku and Lelouch sat down on the tiny medical bed.  
"So much waiting." Lelouch sighed, leaning his head on Suzaku's shoulder. After about a minute and a half, the doctor walked in. Lelouch thought she looked familiar, but brushed that thought aside. Right behind her a nurse pushed in a small ultrasound.  
"Good morning, I'm Dr. Cordova." She grinned. She pulled the ultrasound closer to the bed, sat on a small rolling chair, and pulled her short, dark brown hair from her face.  
"Let's take a look." She smiled. "Now, can I have you pull your shirt up and pull your pants down to your hips. Then I'll have you lay down." She spun the chair around and grabbed a pair of latex gloves.

Lelouch did what he was told and Suzaku stood up and walked behind the table. She turned around. She moved the ultrasound to a better position, grabbed a clear tube, and a mouse. She smiled as she placed the tip of the tube close to Lelouch's stomach and squrited a clear blue gel on his stomach. She turned on the monitor and place the mouse on the gel. She moved it around, covering his stomach in the blue gel.  
"There's the false uterus and... there's your baby." Lelouch intertwind his fingers with Suzaku's as she punched a few buttons on the keyboard. She turned to look at them with a huge smile plastered on her face.  
"Your baby seems to be in perfect health and is on the right track. I'm going to ask you this question, it's just a standard question, would you guys like to know the gender?" Lelouch looked at Suzaku  
"It's not to soon to tell?" Suzaku asked.  
"Nope, you can see actually, your baby seems to be in the right stage to tell." She grinned as she punched more keys.  
"Okay, then." Suzaku shrugged.

Lelouch looked back at Dr. Cordova. She pulled a small piece of paper from the printer. She turned back to the monitor and squinted.  
"You two have a beautiful baby boy." Suzaku kissed Lelouch's hand. Dr. Cordova cleaned off the mouse and Lelouch's stomach. He fixed his shirt and panrts.  
"Here." She handed them two print outs. "I want you to start taking prenatal vitamins." With another OB appointment, they left to pick up Nunnally.


	10. Baby names

RyuAkane- Hello people of this great sphere we call Earth. Nothing specail is going on so I'll be posting a lot.  
Sasori- You mean I have to come in more than usual?  
RyuAkane- Well, at leastuntil school starts any way. Once that starts you'll get a short break and knowing me, I'll write more chapters instead of doing my work.  
Sasori- Is there other FF you've been meaning to write other than this one, with a different co-host?  
RyuAkane- Of course but I'll start those when I have 2 new chapters up in this one.  
Sasori- *sigh* Do you want me to say it now?  
RyuAkane- Yes, please.  
Sasori- Don't own, don't sue.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

A couple months later, they were completely moved in. Lelouch was a lot bigger than he was when they got the first appointment. Because, at their second appointment, the doctor had missed a second baby. So instead of one, they were expecting two. Nunnally was really excited. She was literally counting down the days, she had already started to act like a doting aunt. Lelouch was in the kitchen, washing dishes, while Nunnally finished putting things in their rightful place in the kids bedroom. She heard a small crash come from the kitchen.  
"Lelouch? Are you okay?" Nunnally called. There was no answer. She rolled out of the room and then down the hall toward the kitchen.  
"Lelouch?" She rolled into the kitchen to find Lelouch gripping the counter and his stomach, broken glass on the floor, and his face twisted with utter pain.  
"Lelouch, sit down. I'll go get Suzaku." She rushed down the hall to the office.  
"Suzaku! Suzaku!" She bursted into the room, knocking him from a footstool.

He bolted straight up, his eyes wide.  
"What?"  
"It's Lelouch." She backed up as he ran down the hall to the kitchen. He got to Lelouch and helped him towards the door.  
"Nunnally, once Lelouch is set, I'll be back to get you. Alright?"  
"I'll be fine, just go!" Suzaku nodded quickly and headed out. Nunnally watched as the door closed. She started pacing back and forth between the time Suzaku and Lelouch left and the time Suzaku called. He said Lelouch had to have a C-section and they were all safe, but he was on his way to get her and Lelouch's over night bag. She quickly grabbed the gym bag that was in the baby room along with a baby bag. She sat in the living room, the bags sitting on her lap. Her head kept falling, almost like she was falling asleep, when Suzaku opened the door.  
"Hey, Nunnally. Ready to go see everyone?" Suzaku asked. She nodded, sleepily.

Suzaku took the bags and flung them over his shoulder. Nunnally and Suzaku made their way to the car. H helped her in the car and then placed her wheelchair in the back. On the way to the hospital Nunnally fell asleep. Suzaku would occasionally check on her. When they got to the hospital, he got the wheelchair ready and then gently shook her awake.  
"Nunnally, we're here." Nunnally slowly opened her bright blue eyes. Suzaku had the bags draped over his shoulders and pushed Nunnally's sleepy body towards Lelouch's room. When they got there, Lelouch was awake and was holding a pink blanket.  
"Hey, Lelouch. How're you feeling?" Nunnally yawned. Lelouch looked up. Suzaku placed the bags on a chair and walked over to Lelouch. Nunnally rolled over to the oppisite side. She peered over the edge of the pink blanket. She saw dark curly hair. Lelouch looked over at Nunnally.

Her eyes on the verge of completely closing. Lelouch passed the pink blanket to Suzaku and returned his gaze to Nunnally.  
"You can go to sleep, Nunnally. We're going to be here a while." Lelouch smiled. Nunnally nodded, rolled over by the chair, and slowly fell asleep. Suzaku placed the pink blanket on the bed, draped a blanket over Nunnally, and pushed a clear bin with a blue blanket over to Lelouch's bed. Lelouch carefully picked up the pink wrapped baby and then scooted over for Suzaku. They laid the babies infront of them. There was a quiet knock on the door and a nurse walked in, holding two pieces of paper.  
"Excuse me, but I have your birth certificates. We need you to fill them out." She walked over to the bed and handed them the papers and a pen.

As soon as the pen was in their hands, she left the room.  
"Well, let's get started." Suzaku grinned. They had put off naming them for months.  
"I say we name her Lily. It's pretty." Lelouch smiled. Suzaku wrapped his arm around Lelouch's shoulder.  
"Okay, Lily Kururugi. I like it." He scribbled on the the paper.  
"Now, this little guy." Lelouch pulled the blue blanket back revealing straight brown hair. Almost like he knew, he opened his little eyes to show brillant violet eyes and smiled. Suzaku brushed some of the brown hair.  
"He kind of looks like a Ryu to me." Suzaku remarked.  
"I agree." Lelouch nodded, "Ryu Kururugi." They scribbled some more on the second paper.  
"Welcome to the world, Lily, Ryu." They pushed the papers aside, waited until Ryu fell asleep, placed them in the clear craddle, and then went to bed themselves.

The next morning Lelouch woke up to Nunnally looking at her nephew and niece. He sat up, trying not to stir Suzaku.  
"Morning, Nunnally." Nunnally looked at Lelouch and smiled.  
"I'm sorry that I wasn't up to help with names." She apologized. He crawled out of bed and walked over to Nunnally and the twins. He gave her a morning hug.  
"It's alright, Nunnally. Here we have Lily and Ryu." He glanced around the room.  
"Hey, want to get something to eat?" Nunnally nodded. Lelouch walked over to Suzaku.  
"Suzaku. Suzaku, my love. It's time to wake up." Lelouch kissed his cheek. Suzaku turned on his side, capturing Lelouch's lips as he went to kiss him on the forehead.  
"Morning, how's everyone doing this morning?" Suzaku asked, sitting up. A little cry came from Lily, but once Nunnally picked her up she instantly quieted.  
"Seems like everyone's fine. Come on, let's get breakfast." Nunnally had rocked Lily back to sleep and followed them to the cafiteria. They piled ceral, fruit, ham, fresh toast, eggs, milk, and an assortment of muffins on three trays. They carefully walked them back to the room.

They carefully sat them down, trying not to let the silverware jingle. Lelouch and Suzaku pushed the craddles to either side of the bed. Once they started eating, a nurse came in.  
"Excuse me, but at nine o'clock you can check out and take the babies home." She bowed and then exited the room. They continued eating their breakfast, occassionally stopping to take care of Lily and Ryu. After breakfast, Suzaku and Nunnally pushed the dishes next to the door while Lelouch changed into his regular clothes. Once the dishes were out of the way, they began to change the babies out of their white clothes into ones that had little teddy bears on them. Carefully, the placed little gloves over their hands, so they wouldn't scratch their faces. Lelouch packed blankets and toys in the diaper bag. Suzaku ran to the van, while Nunnally and Lelouch played with the sleepy babies. He came back with two small carriers. They strapped them in and walked over to the securtary desk to check out. Once they were checked out, they headed back home.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

I hoped you enjoy this chapter. This was the hardest one I had to write. Please review. I would love some feedback. I need to feel the love and the hate. Please please please review.


	11. A Needed Honeymoon

RyuAkane- Aw the rain is so nice.  
Sasori- What're you talking about, Brat?  
RyuAkane- *points out the window* It's raining, Sasori. Do you even know what rain is? Oh, wait you come from a country that is all sand.  
Sasori- Me coming from Suna has nothing to do with this, I know perfectly well what rain is.  
RyuAkane- Okay then. You may continue.  
Sasori- Don't own, Don't sue.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

A couple months later, Lelouch was straightening his white tie. Today was the day, he was finally going to marry Suzaku. He looked at himself in the mirror. The white clothes made him look like a ghost. He continued to straighten his tie until there was a low knock.  
"Come in." He called, not turning away from the mirror. The door yawned as it opened.  
"Lelouch, you need to be out here, now." He looked carefully in the mirror to see Milly.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." He stopped messing with his clothes and walked out to the small group.  
"So, hows the new job?" Shirely asked, trying to lighten the mood. It did very little to ease the tension.  
"I like it. I don't have to leave Lily and Ryu, I get a great pay check, and they said if I get twenty desgins done they'll rebuild our house."

Shirely and Milly arched an eyebrow. Before anybody could say anything Catherine, their wedding planner, started snapping her fingers.  
"People, people. I'm sending people out." She pushed open the doors and then started sending peope down the asile. After everyone was down there, she sent Lelouch down. Slowly, he took each step, until he was shoulder to shoulder with Suzaku. He glanced next to him, Suzaku had a gaint smile plastered across his face. Seeing his face caused Lelouch to smile.  
"We're gathered here today..." He turned back to the priest.

They stood there saying 'I dos' and vows, when that time finally came.  
"I now pronounce you, man and... man." The priest shrugged. Once they heard that, they slammed their lips together. They only stopped once they heard one of the babies laugh and clap. Everyone started laughing at the babies. They walked to the pudgy babies, picked them up, and walked back down the asile. At the after party, Lelouch and Suzaku sat at a table, playing with Lily and Ryu. Lily was wearing a light violet dress, white tights, and a pair of shiny black shoes. Ryu wore a black pair of pants, a white button up shirt, and black socks. The music seemed to make the two laugh and giggle, which caused a ton of drool.  
"Man, aren't you two giggly today?" Lelouch smiled.  
"Hey, Lulu, Suzaku." They looked up at Milly, Shirely, and Rivals.  
"Hey you guys. Having fun?" Suzaku turned and sat Ryu down on his lap, straightening Ryu's shirt.  
"We have a surprise for you." They smiled.

They held out their hands and unfolded them to reveal a white envolope. Lelouch and Suzaku looked at each other, then the envolope before takinging it and opening it. They pulled out two plane tickets and a paper with more details.  
"You guys."  
"We thought you guys deserved sometime alone." They looked at each other, then at the tickets, and then back at each other.  
"You guys, we can't except this." Suzaku remarked, Lelouch nodded.  
"Why not? You deserve this." Rivals grinned. They placed the tickets back in the envolope an dseet it on the table.  
"We don't have anyone to watch Ryu and Lily, no body to help Nunnally, and our jobs. We just can't." Lelouch apologized.  
"We already talked to your bosses, we'll help Nunnally, and we'll watch the twins." Milly smiled.  
"How'd you convince Lloyd?" Suzaku asked.

Milly flipped her hair back and leaned on the table.  
"It's a good thing we're engaged." Milly smirked. Lelouch looked at Suzaku from the corner of his eye.  
"It doesn't seem like they're going to give up anytime soon." Suzaku shrugged.  
"Fine, but when I get back I'm asking Nunnaly how things went." Lelouch sighed. The three seemed to smile. After they explained everything they bounced away. Lelouch ran his hand down his face, trying to wipe away frustration.  
"Don't worry, Lelouch." Lelouch looked at Suzaku, who saw an oppertunity and captured his lips. Lelouch wished the kiss would deepen, but with Lily and Ryu, it was kind of hard to do. Suzaku pulled away only leaving their foreheads touching. They heard small giggles and clapping, so they looked at the twins from the corner of their eyes.  
"I say we get some food." Lelouch stood up, placing Lily on his hips. He leaned over, scooping Ryu from Suzaku. He stood up and walked over to the buffet.

Suzaku piled food on two plates. He walked back to the table with Lelouch and the twins on his tail. He placed the plates down, took Ryu from Lelouch, and sat down. Before they started to eat, Lelouch fished out two bottles for the twins. They ate the food, gave the babies their bottles, and all the while watched people dance. The lights dimmed and a voice boomed through the room.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. It's time for Mr. and Mr. Suzaku Kururugi to have a dance." Milly and Nunnally made their way over to the two and snatched the twins away from Lelouch and Suzaku. They stood up, walked to the middle of the dance floor, and slowly began to dance. Lelouch's arms wrapped around Suzaku's neck and Suzaku's hands on Lelouch's waist. They seemed to be lost in in each others eyes and the music. To everyone watching they seemed to be gliding on air.

X_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_X

RyuAkane- I'm so sorry its taken me this long to put this up. I've been getting ready to go back to school, helping my mom look for a breeding dog, getting supplies for my gender bender cosplay, making three different cosplays, and updating all my other sites that need updating. Any way please please please Review.


	12. Time to go

RyuAkane- I'm so sorry its taking me so long to update. I've been getting ready for school.  
Sasori- Is almost time for me to get a break that soon?  
RyuAkane- *slightly laughs* Yes, Sasori. In about 6 days you will get a small break. And I seriously mean small. While I'm in class for the first week, I'll writing more in my notebook.  
Sasori- *rubs hands together* All right, bring on the school.  
RyuAkane- I didn't think you were that impatient, Sasori.  
Sasori- Yeah, well...  
RyuAkane- *suddenly claps hands together* Alright. On with the FF.  
Sasori- Don't own, Don't sue. Only owns OCs

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

Lelouch placed another tupaware container in the freezer. He left it wide open, he gazed into the freezer. There was enough food in there to last about two weeks. They wouldn't even be gone a week. It was only like five days.  
"Lelouch, you need to pack." Suzaku laughed, walking up behind Lelouch, wrapping his arms around his waist, and kissed his neck. Lelouch shuddered under Suzaku's touch. They hadn't spent time alone for months. Maybe they were right, they really disserved this. Lelouch turned around, so his back was facing the freezer.  
"I was getting to that, Love." Lelouch smiled, leaning into Suzaku's lips.  
"Lelouch, Suzaku. You ready?"

They stopped kissing and looked at the doorway.  
"Almost, Nunnally." Suzaku scooped Lelouch up and walked down the hall to their room. He plopped him down on the bed. He climbed on the bed, next to Lelouch. His dark locks spewn every where. His tan body loomed over Lelouch's pale one as he went in for a kiss. As much as they wanted to deepen the kiss, they pulled away, leaving their foreheads touching, and their breathing scattered.  
"I'm going to pack. Our cab will be here soon." Lelouch glanced at the bedside clock. He got up and walked over to the closet to search for his suitcase.  
"Lelouch." He looked away from the closet, brushing hair behind his ear. Suzaku was acting like Vanna White, when someone had just won the prize on the gameshow.  
"You're such a dork, Miss. Vanna White." Lelouch laughed. Suzaku stretched his arm above his head and slightly bowed.  
"Thank you, but you know you love me."  
"I wouln't have married you, if I didn't." Lelouch walked back to the closet and began piling his clothes on his arms.

After he got a good amount, he walked back to the suitcase. While he was doing this, there was a small cry from the room next door. Lelouch stopped folding his clothes and started for the door. But before he even took a step away from the bed, Suzaku stopped him.  
"You finish packing; I'll take care of this." He grinned, before exiting the room. Suzaku came back in the room with Lily to find Lelouch sprawled across the bed, the suitcase filled with clothes. Seeing this site caused Lily to giggle and do a little dance in Suzaku's arms.  
"Hey, Lily. Careful." Suzaku tried to get her to calm down so he wouldn't drop her. Lelouch looked at the door framw. He got up, walked over to Suzaku, and plucked Lily from his arms. As soon as she was in Lelouch's arms her head went to his shoulder and almost went to sleep, immedately.  
"I don't know how you do that." Suzaku chuckled as he watched Lelouch rock back and forth.

Before Lelouch could say anything, the door bell rang.  
"I'll get it!" Nunnally yelled.  
"Ready?"  
"Just got to zip up the suitcase." Lelouch looked back at the suitcase.  
"You put Lily back in her crib and I'll get the suitcase." Lelouch walked next door, placed Lily back in her crib, made sure both babies were okay, and then made his way to the front door. Milly, Shirely, and Rivals arrived just as they were about to leave. They quickly explained where everything was and had Nunnally make sure they didn't throw a party, order food, and or burned down the house. They got in the taxi, made it to the airport, twenty minutes later. They soon got on the plane and were off to their destination, Italy.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

RyuAkane- I'm sorry if I don't update as quickly as I did with this one and I've also noticed you people haven't even tried the challenged I had in place a few chapters ago.  
Sasori- You still want them to try it?  
RyuAkane- Yes, yes I do. Any way, that whole thing with Suzaku stretching his arm above his head was from an episode of ER. Its the one where Elizabeth takes Peter to a bar and gets him drunk. "I've never seen any one get so wasted after only two Pims." Elizabeth. Peter raises his arm above his head.  
"Thank you." Any way, yeah. That's all I have to say.


	13. Honeymoon Day One

RyuAkane- Okay starting Wensday I won't be updating as quickly. Thats when school starts for me. Since I'm going to have a heckic schedule you might not see updates all too quickly.  
Sasori- Okay, okay. Just get on with the FF.  
RyuAkane- Just let me finish my thought...  
Sasori- You finished with your thought?  
RyuAkane- *Nodds* Yep.  
Sasori- *sighs* Don't own, don't sue. Only owns OCs.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

They checked into the hotel, made their way to their room, and placed their suitcases in the room. There was a king size bed with a basket of fruit on the bedside table. Lelouch made his way to the window. He watched as a flurry of people walked passed. Suzaku walked up behind him and encased him in his arms. He gently trailed butterfly kisses down the side of his neck. Careful not to break free of Suzaku's grip, Lelouch pulled the curtains closed. He turned around and captured Suzaku's lips. Slowly, Suzaku peeled away his shirt and Lelouch did the same. Suzaku pulled away from the kiss, picked Lelouch up braidal style, and walked over to the bed. Lelouch flopped on the bed. Hid black hair covering his eyes and criss-crossed his cheeks. suzaku climbed over Lelouch. As soon as he intertwind his legs with Lelouch's, he leaned down, capturing Lelouch's lips. Lelouch pushed his head into the gaint plush pillows around them.  
"Let's try something new." He grinned as he looked at the basket of fruit on the bedside table.

Suzaku followed his gaze to the basket and grinned.  
"Is there anything else we need, Love?" Suzaku questioned.  
"Red wine and melted chocolate." He grinned as he watched Suzaku pick up the phone and order the two sweets. Ten minutes later, the wine and melted chocolate made their way to their room.  
"You pour the wine, while I change into something." Lelouch smiled, sexily. He grabbed a plastic shopping bag and slipped into the bathroom. Suzaku picked up a glass and began to pour the red liquid into the crystal glass. As soon as he placed the second glass on the table, the bathroom door flew open. Suzaku turned to the door, his mouth agape.

Lelouch was wearing a dark red tank top like shirt and a pair of skimpy, black, panty-like shorts.  
"Lelouch? What're you wearing?" Suzaku asked, wipping away the small river of drool that was making its way down the corner of his mouth. Lelouch notcied something bulging in his pants. Wanting to tease him more, he ran his hand from the inside of his thigh to his clearly exposed collar bone.  
"I just wanted to try something new." Lelouch explained. He slowly made his way over to Suzaku. He picked up the two glasses, passed one to Suzaku, intertwind their arms, and drank the wine. After two more glasses, they made their way to the bed. Suzaku flopped onto the bed, Lelouch straddled on top. He captured his lips and clumsily tried to grab the melted chocolate. He released his grasp on Suzaku's lips and took hold of the spoon in the chocolate. He carefully poured the warm chocolate on Suzaku's tan body. The chocolate made his muscles even more noticable.

Lelouch grabbed a plump, juicy, red strawberry from the basket. He tore the green leaves from the top and then placed it in Suzaku's mouth. Lelouch started from the top of Suzaku's pants. His tongue glided its way through Suzaku's muscles, cleaning the chocolate as it went. As soon as the chocolate was cleaned up to the best of ability, he made his way to the strawberry. As he bit into the strawberry , his lips brushed against Suzaku's. Sweet strawberry juice dripped its way down the sides of their mouths. With the juice cascading down their mouths, they continued kissing. As they continued, Suzaku flipped the postions. Suzaku peeled the dark red tank top from Lelouch's pale skin. As soon as he knew the top was on the floor, he grabbed the warm chocolate. He sloppily drizzled the chocolate in different shapes and patterns. He took another strawberry from the basket, tore away the leaves, and placed it in Lelouch's mouth. Before he started, he gripped Lelouch's wrists and pushed them above his head.

He started from the top of the skimpy shorts. With most of the chocolate gone, not counting the thin layer that was left, he made his way to the strawberry. After the juicies escaped the fruit, they continued. Suzaku's hand snaked its way around Lelouch's tiny frame. His mouth sucking and biting the pale skin on his neck. He stopped and began trailing butterfly kisses down his body, occassionally biting the flesh. He eventually grew tired of that and then made his way to Lelouch's black, skimpy shorts. He tore the black fabric away. His member getting harder as Suzaku continued. He was slowy getting impatient with every second. He took two fingers and placed them at Lelouch's enterence. Slowly, he inserted them inside Lelouch. It was a tight fit, probably due to the fact that since the twins were born, they hadn't had time to themselves. Suzaku stretched his fingers apart, making a scissor like motion.

With each movement of Suzaku's fingers, Lelouch gasped in pleasure.  
"Lelouch, you're so tight. I guess I'll have to fix that, now, won't I?" Suzaku laughed. With a red, flustered face, Lelouch glanced at Suzaku. Before Lelouch could say anything, Suzaku bent down, capturing his lips, still moving his fingers like they were scissors. Once he deemed him loose enough, he flipped Lelouch onto his hands and knees. He positioned himself infront of Lelouch's enterence. He leaned over Lelouch to whisper in his ear.  
"Ready, Love?" Lelouch nodded. Once he got the get go, he slowly pushed his member inside Lelouch. Lelouch gasped, remembering the feel of Suzaku. Suzaku began to slowly thrust into him.  
"Faster." Lelouch gasped. Suzaku smiled and complied with his request. His pace slightly quickened without having Lelouch tell him. He made it a little harder and deeper with each thrust. Lelouch moaned and gasped with pleasure with each and every thrust. Hearing Lelouch's raspy voice, filled Suzaku with sure pleasure, which caused him to grab his hips. Lelouch moved back, meeting Suzaku's thrusts.

Suzaku leaned into Lelouch's ear and slightly nibbled on it. While Suzaku nibbled on his ear, Lelouch turned his head capturing his lips. Before either of them knew it, they both had came. Lelouch's stomach and back were covered in sweat. Suzaku was completely drenched in sweat as well. Lelouch's arms gave way, which caused him to fall on his stomach. Suzaku layed next to him. His black hair covering his pale face. Suzaku's tan hand went to Lelouch's hair and moved the stray strands aside. Feeling Suzaku's touch, Lelouch opened his eyes and smiled.  
"I say we get cleaned up." Suzaku smiled. Their breathing started to slow while Suzaku climbed out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. Lelouch could hear water running, filling a tub. Steam floated from the bathroom, along with the sweet smell of lavander. Suzaku came back into the room.  
"Lelouch, its ready." Lelouch got out of bed and went to the bathroom. The smell hit him as soon as he walked in. Both the smell and the heat of the steam relaxed his muscles. Suzaku stepped into the tub and then beckened Lelouch to get in. The warm water against his skin was nice.

X_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_X

RyuAkane- Any way, like I said at the beganing I will not be updating as quickly. When I'm done explaining things I'm going to bed. My first day of high school is tomorrow.  
Sasori- *in the background doing a little happy dance*  
RyuAkane- The outfit Lulu is wearing was inspired by another episode of ER. Dr. Mark Greene had bought his girlfriend something simliar to Lulu's outfit. I couldn't describe the outfit word for word but you get the general idea. I kinda put a rush on this since I had totally spaced this until I was about to fall asleep. So, I grabbed my laptop, turned to the page I needed, turned my music to Vocaloid (yes, I listen to Vocaloid. I'm a huge Len Kagamine nerd) and began typing. Any way, I is going to bed now.  
Sasori- *no longer dancing* Please comment and review


	14. Honey Moon over

RyuAkane- HELLO, people. So sorry that I haven't been able to work on the fanfic. I had a ton of homework, not only homework I had to update my DA account, and what not. I'll be putting pictures of the twins up when I get them done. If anyone wants to check them out please go to my account- sasodieluvr. I know I spelt Deidara wrong. I realized that after I watched a few AMVs.  
Sasori- *sigh* That wasn't as long as I wish it was.  
RyuAkane- *slightly laughes* I know I know. *sigh of relief he didn't notice the account name*  
Sasori- Anything else you want to say before we start?  
RyuAkane- Okay this chappy is with Milly, Rivals, Shirely, Nunnally, and the twins.  
Sasori- I think they could figure that out.  
RyuAkane- I know but I think some of them read these so yeah.  
Sasori- Can we continue?  
RyuAkane- Yep  
Sasori- Don't own Don't sue. Only owns OCs.

X_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_X

Milly was watching Rivals wash the dishes while Nunnally and Shirely were playing with the twins.  
"Hey, Milly. Shouldn't you be helping, too?" Shirely remarked, picking up a fussy Ryu and walked into the kitchen to get a bottle.  
"Yeah, ever since Lelouch and Suzaku left, you've pushed the load onto us. This was your idea, you should be helping out." Rivals added, wipping his soapy hands on the pink aporn he was wearing. Milly stretched a neatly polished hand out infront of her.  
"I'll help in a second." Milly remarked, getting a closer look at her finger nails. Shirely rolled her eyes as she moved Ryu to her other hip.

She walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Rivals just watched her and then went back to the dishes. Nunnally rolled into the kitchen, Lily planted on her lap, her fists tightly holding onto Nunnally's pink dress. Just as she stopped in front of the dishwasher, the door bell rang. She sighed as she rolled towards the door.  
"I'll get it." Nunnally passed Lily to Shirely. She rolled to the door, opened it, and peered out the doorway. On the front steps was a young woman, her raven hair, even though it was in a high ponytail, was about waist length. Her violet eyes literally were smiling.  
"My dear Nunnally, how have you been?" She asked. Nunnally slightly rolled back, shock clearly visable on her face.  
"M-M-Mother?" Nunnally stammered.  
"Nunnally, who is it?" Shirely asked, stepping into the hallway.

When Nunnally didn't answer Shirely, both Lily and Ryu planted on both hips, walked to the door and stopped dead in her tracks. This woman before her looked a lot like Lelouch.  
"Hello, you must be Lelouch and Nunnally's friend. I'm their mother, Marianne." She grinned. Nunnally rolled over to the side, gesturing her to come in. She followed Shirely and Nunnally into the lving room.  
"Where's Lelouch?" Marianne asked.  
"He's on his honeymoon, right now. Since the twins were born they haven't had time to themselves." Shirely remarked, placing Lily on the ground. Noticing the twins for the first time, Marianne plucked Lily from the ground, took a long look at her, and smiled. Marianne pushed a strand of curly, black hair back into place.  
"My, you look alot like Lelouch. Don't you?" She smiled, rubbing her nose against Lily's, gaining a happy giggle and a small jumping motion.

Marianne placed Lily back on the ground and motioned for Shirely to pass her Ryu. Shirely happily did as she was told and passed him to her.  
"And you look a lot like Suzaku." She kissed his forehead and placed him on the ground next to his sister.  
"Yeah, they look a lot like their parents, don't they?" Shirely smiled. She looked at the time and the calendar. "Hey, Rivals. Do you know when they're suppose to be back?" Shirely asked, walking towards the kitchen. Rivals popped his head out of the kitchen before she entered.  
"They're returning today and they should be home in about..." He looked at his watch. "Crap! I'll be right back!" He shouted, tearing the pink apron from his body. "I forgot that I was suppose to pick them up from the airport!" He bolted for the door.

Shirely, Marianne, and Nunnally blinked a few times.  
"Well, I think I should meet with my son before I leave his house, don't you think? While I wait I think I'll play with my grandkids." Marianne smiled. Nunnally nodded in agreement.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Lelouch and Suzaku watched as luggage rounded by. Suzaku pulled one of their suitcases from the canvaorbelt.  
"Man, that wasn't long enough." Lelouch sighed, pulling his own suitcase off.  
"I know, but they were right. We did need that time." Suzaku smiled. Lelouch nodded as he pulled his suitcase towards the exit. Rivals pulled up as they stepped out of the airport. Suzaku and Lelouch piled their things into the car.  
"Hey, Lelouch, Suzaku. There's a bit of a surprise at your house." Rivals remarked, his hand behind his head.

X_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_X

RyuAkane- Okay, I didn't see that coming. LOL. If you're wondering what I meant, my hands have a habit of writing on their own. That was not intesional.  
Sasori- *lightblub* Hey, what'd you mean about that name?  
RyuAkane- *looks away and starts talking really fast* Okay, I'll up date at another time. So please comment, rate, review, or whatever. Oh, and please check out my DeviantArt account. Because when I get the chance I'll be placing the twins pictures up there. Any way, later bye. ^^


	15. Authors Note

RyuAkane- I'm so sorry my lovely watchers. I have been so busy that I haven't been able to write like I usually do. That and I'm kind of pulling a blank with this story. I can write a whole bunch a different stories, but when it comes to this one, I can't think of anything.

Sasori- That's a first.

RyuAkane- No, it's not, Cranky Old Puppet Master.

Sasori- *angerily looks away*

RyuAkane- Any way, if any of you have any ideas, please please please send me a PM with your idea. That would be greatly welcomed. XD

Sasori- So what're you going to give them if they help you.

RyuAkane- I'll either write a one-shot with their favorite pairing, or draw a picture of their choosing.

Sasori- You can draw?

RyuAkane- *smirks* Don't sound so surprised. Any way, we're getting off topic. I seriously need you people's help. If there is anything you want to see any of the characters do, please send me a PM telling. I will love you forever and ever.

Sasori- I thought you already loved them.

RyuAkane- Why do you say that?

Sasori- Because they have been favoring your story a lot lately, and the 'wonderful' comments and reviews they have been sending you. Well, at least that's what you keep telling me in the break room.

RyuAkane- ... Okay, yes. But this will be on a totally different level of love.

Sasori- Okay then.

RyuAkane- Any way, this is just a sort little update and what not. Thank you to everyone that favored my story, favored me as an author, and reviewed.

Sasori- I'm leaving now, Brat. *walks out of the room*

RyuAkane- Yeah, okay. Any way, I have to go to. Once I get messages from you guys I will begin to write the rest of the chapters, and your reward for your idea. Thank you, and I hope to be hearing from you guys soon. XD


End file.
